I'm Coming Home
by raikis
Summary: He was deemed missing and some thought he was dead, but she didn't. NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

The whole Guild was unusually silent this evening. Everyone was seated quietly at a table or along the bar, or just standing around as they all waited. A few were fidgeting nervously where they sat, and Lucy was one of these few. Her heart was racing and her palms were clammy. She and along with everyone else was beyond nervous, and the air was so thick it was more nerve racking.

Two weeks ago, Erza, Natsu, along with Gray and a few others took a mission but that's only a majority of why everyone was the way they are. They had sent Happy back with a message that shook them all to the core. The mission they took had taken an unexpected turn with an extra enemy that showed up and attacked them.

But just this morning Master told them that they would be returning.

It was evening now.

Lucy had stayed back due to a fever she had recovered from a few days after they left, and was currently cradling Happy in her arms and trying not to let her emotions take the toll on her and squeeze him to death. Having the feline in her arms was comforting her to a degree, and it was very appreciated on both their ends.

But everyone here has high faith in their friends and knows that they will be alright, and nothing is wrong with worrying for their wellbeing. They're strong and have each other.

The nudge on the Guild doors made nearly everyone jump to their feet, and the group that stumbled in made them all go rushing toward them. Erza and Gray were leaning on each other for support as they walked in, allowing a few Guild mates help them to a seat as well as the others that walked in.

Lucy hurriedly walked up to them with Happy still in her arms and worry all over her features. They were covered in wounds and bandages and looked drained. Parts of Erza's armor was cracked and missing and both her and Gray looked like they had taken a great beating.

Mirajane and Lisanna had already started tending their wounds.

Nonetheless, Lucy and everyone else was relieved that they had returned safely and allowed a smile of relief on her lips. Her tensed muscled unruffled and she felt more relaxed than before, but then she noticed something was amiss.

Something big was missing.

One look around the Guild, she took notice that Natsu was nowhere in sight. Had he gone home to rest? Knowing the fire slayer, he would be quite drained as well. But usually he may have been the first to walk in, and injured or not, he would be talking up a storm.

"Hey, Erza," Lucy turned back to the two seated in front of her and paused what she going to say. She took in their posture and expressions. They looked like they were in a mental and emotional fight with themselves about something. Gray looked soaked in guilt and many other negative emotions as he glared to the ground below his feet, and Erza was doing the similar. She took a breath before she continued, "where's Natsu?"

They question made the two freeze and their eyes widen before guilt took the toll again. The Guild started looking around as well, taking notice that the salmon haired dragon slayer wasn't in sight either.

Soon a an itching silence fell upon everyone who looked to their friends who had just returned, waiting for their response but they remained silent.

Lucy held her hand to her chest as Erza shifted to get something that was behind her back. What she held out in front of her made her heart skip.

Natsu's scarf.

"We looked… for three days, "Erza quivered, watching Lucy reached out to grasped the fabric, "we couldn't—" Whatever she was say next seemed to pain her, and her eyes squeezed shut. "We couldn't _find_ him—anything."

"That is all we found." Gray spoke up, his voice hard but his eyes still to the ground, "But Natsu was nowhere to be found."

Lucy suddenly felt breathing to be a problem as she fingered the scaled fabric lightly, "He's.." Parts of the scarf were torn and dirty, and some blood on it made her start to shake as tears welled in her eyes, threatening to fall.

Happy was at her feet still as a rock with his eyes wide and disbelief in his expression.

Everything around the star mage disappeared as she thought the worst, like the ground had just caved in underneath her.

_Natsu..?_

* * *

**I'm thinking this will be about 3 or so chapters long since I'm bad at angst and heart wrenching topics, but this is something I've been wanting to get off my chest for a while. **


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy had ended up collapsing to her knees soon after, clutching Natsu's scarf tightly into her chest as she curled into a fatal position on the floor with her knees brought into herself. Tears silently dripped from her eyes and down her cheeks, but she did not make a sound. Her breathing was hollow and shaky as well as her body. She felt like her chest had an enormous chunk missing from it—suffocating her almost. Once again, the Guild was completely silent minus some small talking and whimpering from a few members, others like her were frozen in shock—afraid to make a sound.

Levy came up silently behind the girl and placed a cool hand on her shoulder. Her face wasn't much different than hers—everyone here is heartbroken at the news, but everyone understands how the blonde mage must be feeling. Everyone loved Natsu as their family—brother, but in the time Lucy has been here her feelings changed from theirs, meaning the fire slayer probably meant much more to her than anything. And seeing how broken she was here in front of her proved it.

"Lucy. . ." The blue-haired girl whispered, her tone shaking as she kneeled down to embrace the girl.

Lucy looked at the girl as she sat up from her position on the ground, moving her arms from her chest to embrace the girl back. She felt her trembling under her fingertips, but she was doing the same thing. They both sniffled—Levy whispering some comforting words in Lucy's ear as they sat there. Soon the other Guild mates joined them in the hug in the middle of the floor until no one was left standing. Lucy found herself in the middle of all it, but she would be lying if she said she found it discomforting. They all share the same feelings. Even Gajeel was found in this broken mess.

Happy had left earlier in denial, saying he was going back to find his partner, even after many people—Lucy included—tried to get him to stay. He left with some struggle, leaving a puff of wind in his wake as he flew through the Guild doors. Lucy understood his feelings for this, she herself finds this hard to believe—she doesn't, actually. Now that she thinks about it, Natsu has been through many life threating situations and barely made it out with his life. He's a tough man who is hard to push down.

This thought made her paused for a moment.

_Of course. . !_

She slowly stood to her feet, the scarf in hand with her eyes narrowed to the floor. How could she doubt his strength for even a moment? To even think that he was missing, or worse—. If she had learned anything about him, was that he does not go down without a good fight. And if she read the conditions of Erza and Gray, there must have been great fight.

Whipping her face dry with her sleeve, Lucy clutched the scarf between her fingers before she ran towards the Guild doors, pushing them open with all her might before stumbling out into the streets. No one tried to stop her or question her actions—they all understood. With tears streaming behind her, Lucy ran through the streets and passed her apartment, just needing to shake off the feeling of guilt that was swelling in her. She feels disgusted with herself for even thinking even a little bit lowly of Natsu—there is no way in the world that idiot Natsu Dragneel can go down so easily!

She continued running and running, even when her legs were burning and begging her to stop. Lucy finally stopped to heave her breath when she arrived at the small cottage that she knows as Natsu's and Happy's home. Hesitating, she reached her hand out to grasp the doorknob to push it open before she slowly walked inside.

The place was completely silent, and she didn't like it. Everything seemed intact and indifferent from the last time they were here. Nothing seemed to be recent here. Lucy closed the door behind her and walked further in, finding herself standing in front of their mission board. She smiled, recalling the first time she came across this the time she 'broke in'. All the missions they took together are on this board.

Her finger tips ran along the papers as her knees bent to lower her to the ground. She felt her nose began to sting, signifying that more tears were coming. Lucy held Natsu's scarf up in front of her and wrapped it around her neck like he would wear it, pulling the side up to cover her mouth and nose. The smell of him filled her nostrils as fresh salty tears dripped from her eyes.

"Where are you?" She mumbled to herself as she brought her knees up to her chest to wrap her arms around. He will come home, she knows it. And she will be waiting here for him. Happy will find him.

* * *

"Natsu!" Happy called as he soared the air over the aftermath of the battle, searching every corner and spot he can see. The area was completely destroyed—like an enormous scar cut into the land. Anything—living or not—was destroyed or burned to the ground in smothering ashes and crisp. After a little while longer of flying, he flew back down to search from ground level, "Natsuu!" He called again, cupping his paws around his mouth for volume.

Nothing sounded back other than his leaving echo. More tears began to stream down his face, and he felt the burning of his eyes as many thoughts clouded his mind. But the one that stuck out more than anything was 'Where is he?' He continued to ask himself this over and over as he continued searching, making sure not to miss anything or anywhere.

He has to be here.

"NATSU!" He shouted louder, fleeting up into the air again. He's been searching high and low for his partner, and has yet to come across any luck. It was only an hour or more after he began did he see something that was out of place—something that was nowhere near where the battle had taken place. The feline stopped and squinted his eyes down to the ground, trying to make out the small figure below him under a pile of gravel and wood. There was faint movement and Happy soon realized it was an arm. Gasping, he dived down to inspect it.

When he landed the bottom of his feet to the ground, he quickly got closer.

"Natsu?" He questioned, nearly jumping back when the arm moved, soon recovering a head of salmon hair from underneath the whole mess.

"Happy. . ."


End file.
